Taking Care of The Vongola Family
by ACD14
Summary: We weren’t expecting to find eggs in our beds, nor to have them hatch. But I guess this is how it goes, now we have to take care of these weird chibi’s that call themselves Vongola. And it is a real pain… Pairings?
1. I just laid an egg!

_**Taking Care Of The Vongola Family**_

Summary: We weren't expecting to find eggs in our beds, nor to have them hatch. But I guess this is how it goes, now we have to take care of these weird chibi's that call themselves Vongola. And it is a real pain… Pairings?

Disclaimer: This is FANfiction, remember?

_Chapter 1: I just laid an egg!_

The beams of light shown through the small cracks of the curtains in my room, I laid on the top part of the bunk bed. I rustled in my sleep as I laid my left arm over my eyes trying to shield them from the light as I slept once more. "Eve…" Well almost. "Eve, please wake up." An all too annoying voice whispered into my ears as I could feel my body twitch at the voice. "Eve!" the voice said slightly more loudly, I threw my pillow at the voice without as much as cracking an eyelid open.

I turned to the side where my back faced where the voice was. Incoherent words were muffled under a soft feather pillow as I smiled happily at the sound being turned down.

_'Ah, sweet silence...' _I thought a moment before the pillow from before was thrown back at me on my back. A vein popped on my head at the mistreatment I was getting as I was trying to sleep. I slowly sat up on my bed and turned to the ever so annoying person as my whole body turned to her while my legs were cross-legged Indian style. My brow creased with a fitting glare as my charcoal eyes hardened at the sight before me. My dear little sister Fay was standing over the latter to my top of the bunk bed as her eyes furrowed with a hardening glare that could rival mine.

Well if it weren't for her green hue eyes that occupied half of her face like a child's face then yeah, her glare would have been just like mine. Her cheeks were puffed up with a pout and her lower lip pushed out more making her look less like the ten-year-old girl she was and more like a whining snot nose toddler. "What. Do. You. Want…?" My voice was filled with venom as I could feel my eyebrow ever so slightly twitch, and I'm sure I would have looked like some kind of maniac with my glare and the irritable twitch my eyebrow emitted and the crease on my brow.

It was a Saturday and I wanted to spend most of the day in bed and I was going to yell this at Fay but when I saw the change in her eyes, the usual annoyed glare had drastically changed into a worried and pleading one. Something was wrong I knew that and I decided to get up now just to check what was wrong. But when I tried to maneuver myself out of under my blankets I felt a nudge on the side of my left hip. I looked down and noticed a lump under the blankets and I wondered what it was.

I hesitantly removed the blanket off of me and what I saw wasn't what I expected. An egg almost as big as my own head was what was under the covers! I blanked out. An egg lying right next to me that was larger then normal ones, what was I a hen now?

"Ah! You have one too?" Fay asked rather loudly as I saw astonishment in her eyes and, maybe, was that relief? I eyed her a moment there before she climbed back down on the floor of the room. I proceeded on following her, I took a step down the small wooden latter as I looked back up on my undone bed where the egg lied on innocently. I sighed and took the egg with me down on the floor with one arm. I looked closer at the egg, there was a type of design on it.

It was fully black with an insignia, where two guns cross each other like an X with what looked like a clam in the center of it with wings attached to it and the cursive writing of "Vongola" written under it. Really weird…With the shrug of my shoulders I tried not to think much of it as I held the egg in my arms carefully and jumped off from the latter, swiftly landing on my feet, I watched the actions of my sister who stood right next to me, also examining the features of the abnormally large egg.

"I like your egg sis but mine is way better." She said and I almost dropped the egg from my hands. Did she say what I think she said? She had an egg too?! I looked at her with slightly nervous but mostly curious eyes as I watched the way the end of her lips tugged into a smirk as her eyes held higher authority and a hint of arrogance. I didn't have to ask her what she meant my eyes already said it before my mouth did. "I'll show ya'." she walked over the bottom part of the bunk bed which was hers.

She removed the pink and purple sheets and blankets and revealed an egg with streaks of stormy green and silver white going around it, Fay's two favorite colors. I took note that the egg had the same symbol as the egg I was holding except it had a grayish silver storm shape instead of the clam with wings. The egg was about the same size as the one I was holding, I stared at the two eggs a little longer and realized something. "We can cook giant eggs today!" I yelled cheerfully, which was rare since I don't yell and I don't act cheery like I am doing now, but when it comes to food I get all excited.

Fay's eyebrows shot up and her eyes grew even more larger in size as she held her egg defensively as though trying to stop me from actually planning on doing it. The look on her face was priceless as she yelled back at me. "Heck no! You ain't frying my egg scrambled!" I snorted at her, she actually took me seriously? Come on, I don't even know where these things came from or what's inside of it.

"Idiot, I can't believe you actually believed me." I said mockingly. "That's why you're a pipsqueak." I saw her face go red in anger as she was about to screech about how she would be taller than me and I would only be able to match the height of a blade of grass or something like that, she can be so easily predictable and just like Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist.

But before she opened her big mouth a movement rustled into my arms. I looked down and noticed the egg was shaking and a crack creased down on the side of it. I looked towards Fay's arms and saw the same reaction was happening to her egg as well. Her eyes were wide and I mean wide as planets! I could feel my eyes growing by each second of surprise along with hers. Soon the small crack created a spider web of cracks all over it. There was a bright light engulfing the two eggs. And then the two eggs just hatched.

"HIIII!!"

"Juudaime!"

That's what we heard, my sister and I is what I mean. Two squeaky voices that we have never heard of before, and they belonged to whatever was in those eggs. I couldn't see what had happened and who were the ones that said that since a cloud of pink smog that had came out of nowhere had blurred my line of vision.

And what I saw next would have made me faint on the spot if it weren't for the fact that my sister was somehow behind me and kept me standing by grinding her elbows into my back, very painfully mind you. "Don't you dare faint and leave me with this mess!" she had yelled in my ears, but I didn't pay any mind to the ear damage she may have done, but my eyes were glued on the two…chibi's, if that's what you could sum up how they looked.

"Why the hell is there toddlers in our room? And in the nude to go along with it?" Yup, they were in the nude, naked, bare skin as the day they were given life in this world, whatever shit you call it! The one, who had short grey hair finally took notice of us and glared with those large stormy green eyes of his. "Assassins!" He screeched with that squeaky voice of his, yup now my ears are damaged…And then it hit me, no, not like a stroke of an ingenious idea or an epiphany. No, to be more précised a small foot landed squarely on my forehead.

That little brat had jumped up with great height and readily landed his foot on my face, yeah, great way to leave first impressions… With such force by that simple kick it forced me back to fall on Fay. But, unfortunately that lovely sister of mine didn't break my fall, instead she got out of the way just in the nick of time. Now, I wish I did stir fry those eggs and not have to deal with that flying kicking brat.

"Maybe I still can…" I thought out loud lazily. Propping myself up with my elbows I bore holes into that grey-haired chibi. "Go back in your eggs and let me cook you into our breakfast…" I said with venom. And the next thing I know I spring up and try to grab the brat, with my sister practically screeching with that other chibi.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVE!!"

"GOKUDERA-KUN! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

I blinked stupidly, so this little brat was named Gokudera? Well whatever, with that chibi's yells were on deaf ears as the nude chibi kept running around avoiding my spring of captures, and kicking and hitting me all the while doing it.

"Like hell I'm going to allow you to cook Juudaime, you fucking brat!" he once more yelled, he was up on the ceiling of the room, holding on to a wing of the fan that hung on the ceiling. I stared incredulously at the little chibi, who was he calling little brat here? "Don't call me that when you're practically the size of a doll!" I retorted back at him, which seemed to have stopped him. His stormy green eyes widening every second down at me, finally blinking like an idiot who just finally understood the difference of a girl and a boy.

His little hands let go of the fan and touched his bottom, head, and chibi cheeks. He was suspended in the air for a few moments before gravity finally kicked in. On instinct I jumped off of the latter, where I had climbed up on to reach the chibi, and quickly grabbed him in my arms before meeting the hard surface of the carpeted floor. How stupid of me…

I would like to say, before I go any further into unconsciousness, that I was not expecting to have such a weird morning, to find an egg in both my bed and my sister's. I was not expecting to have the eggs hatch and find two nude chibi's that I have yet to get a formal greeting from. And I was certainly not expecting to immediately dislike this brat that was called Gokudera. If anything, I was hoping to have any other ordinary morning like any kid would have, but now…

I don't know what to think of what this morning was, and I certainly don't want to encounter such another in this lifetime or any other. But we usually never really get we want, now do we? And so this is our story, my sister and I is what I mean, how we have to take care of the Vongola Decimo and his Guardians in their current state…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**------**

**Annie: First story, so be nice and review please. OC's will not be paired with the original characters, pairings undecided. R&R please! Sorry if there was any mistakes, i was originally going to make this into a Digimon story but i changed most of the parts but i might have missed some, please tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll go and fix them! **


	2. Sunny side up? Or scrambled?

**_Taking care of the Vongola Family_**

**Summary: We weren't expecting to find eggs in our beds, nor to have them hatch. But I guess this is how it goes, now we have to take care of these weird chibi's that call themselves Vongola. And it is a real pain… Pairings?**

**Disclaimer: See 1st chapter**

_**Chapter 2: Sunny side up? Or Scrambled?**_

I just stared, like a baka. With mouth agape and everything, Evelyne my older sister just got knocked out while saving that bad mouth toddler! "E-Evelyne…? Are you alive?" I questioned, kneeling down and poking her on her side with a back scratcher (that had came out of nowhere) and getting incoherent words from Eve.

"Yup, she's alive alright." I said plainly, hearing groans of pain I looked down to see white strands of hair seen under sis, with a hand struggling to grab onto something. "H-help me…" I heard the suffocating voice say.

Quickly realizing that it was that chibi I forcefully pushed my baka sister off of the brat, and man was she heavy! pressing my bare feet into the wooden floor, My hands at her side with my fingers curled around her T-shirt and pushed as much as I could. Groaning slightly from the lack of strength I wish I had I could only get my Eve to be lifted up just a bit from her side.

But that was enough to see that grey-haired chibi to squirm out, "Hey you," I looked over to the other chibi, his large reddish brown eyes looked up at me in slight fear and shock.

"Can you grab this little guy quickly, please?" I gestured to the other that was still sprawled out under my _fat ass _(not really) sister. He looked stricken for a second there, probably trying to make up his mind, but the second later he nodded stiffly and quickly ran off to where I was, while on the way trying to hide a _certain _part with his chubby hands. Feeling my face warm up at the reminding of _that _I looked away and kept myself preoccupied from thinking to a certain region.

"_Okay, he's naked, whatever. Think of anything but that THING between hi legs, hmm… We had Kaarage yesterday with Genmaicha, need something more tasty to cook for dinner today…Maybe Unagi?'_

I was in too deep in thought about what to cook tonight that I didn't notice the empty space under sis,

"Maybe I should make rice balls with Umeboshi as a side snack…"

"No, that stuff is too sour and salty."

"Hmm, yeah, than maybe tempura fried with sushi?" I hummed in thoughtfulness, thinking what would be nice for dinner tonight and dropped my position from holding Eve up, ignoring the audible moan of pain coming from her.

"Now you're talking! Sushi would be nice, tataki would be great as a side dish too."

"Yeah, that would be nice! I need to go to the store later and buy some ginger, can't have tataki without ginger right?" I agreed wholeheartedly with the brown-eyed chibi! Wait…brown eyes? Neither of the two chibi's had brown eyes, except for that one with the spiky brown hair, but his eyes were more of a red hue and orange tints in them.

Nervously, I turned my head slightly around to see who I was talking to, only to find a bluish green egg with white poke-a-dots and a large dark blue rain drop imprinted on the front. And there was a small crack in it, small but large enough for an eye to peek out. An eye, staring right at me inside an egg…

"Uh-I m-must be seeing things…" I stuttered out with shock, feeling my whole body go numb, I could see the eye blink in surprise. "No you're not, I'm right in front of you." The same voice I was having an unnoticed conversation earlier, the same cheery tone like before.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet ya'!" The little guy said inside his egg as his eye disappeared from the little gap of the crack in the egg, and out came a tanned chubby hand. He wanted me to shake his hand, shake a hand that belonged to a chibi inside an egg? Yup, as crazy as it sounds, I was currently shaking hands with a soon to be hatched chibi.

"Ah, n-nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san, I'm Matsuda Fay." I introduced myself politely.

"And that baka over there unconscious on the floor is my Aneki, Eve." I pointed behind me where that stupid sister of mine was still knocked out.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Fay, Eve."

"BASEBALL IDIOT! WILL YOU STOP INTRODUCING YOURSELF TO THE ENEMY!!!" I practically jumped out of my skin! What the hell was that annoying, screeching voice? And to find it was that grey-haired chibi, Gokudera was it? He was glaring haughtily at the egg.

"Ah, Gokudera, Tsuna, when did you guys get here?" Asked Yamamoto with a good natured laugh bellowed from him, echoing out from inside the egg he was currently confined in.

"We've been here the whole time, Yamamoto." Deadpanned the brown-haired chibi, as he was holding back Gokudera form pouncing on to the egg, I watched in stunned silence during the whole fiasco. Must life be so weird? Well I don't know, but I guess I can have fun while sis is taking her nap.

"Hey, you guy's need something to wear." I said, directing to the chibi's that were just hatched from their eggs. They stared at me completely forgetting I was there until I finally spoke out. Shrugging the strange stares I picked up Yamamoto, well really the egg Yamamoto was in. "I got some clothing you can fit into." I said giddily with smile that stretched ear to ear, they seem to have shudder when they saw my smile.

"A-ano, alright." Hesitated the smallest of the chibi's, Tsuna was his name right?

"Juudaime! We can't trust this stupid girl!"

"Gokudera-kun, we're naked, we need to put some clothing on."

"B-but, Juudaime--"

"Gokudera-kun…" I could hear the threatening tone on Tsuna's voice, warning Gokudera to just shut up! Finally it seemed that green eyed little brat swallowed down his words, was he afraid of the other? Well anyway, I smiled triumphantly, and directed them to my closet, the one that I shared with Eve.

"Here, there some stuff in here that could fit you." On the inside, I was smirking like the devil himself, I could feel my eyes having that glint. Revealing the evilness in them! It's been a while since I played dress up, ya' know?

* * *

Annie: Ah, 2nd chapter! YAY! I think this chapter was kind of boring, but it did introduce Yamamoto. And like i said before, none of the OC's are going to be paired up with the KHR characters, oh yes, someone asked on areview if this wa Yaoi, no, defenitely not. I like Yaoi but this story will have straight couples, well there are no pairings as of yet. So review please? I will love you all so VERY much if you do that!


End file.
